The Eyes of a Hero
by ZeldaFreak93
Summary: Based in Ocarina of Time, this is written through the eyes of Link. We see his perspective like never before and he even has a voice! Funny interactions with Navi and other characters have been added outside of the original story line.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! This is a fan fiction of my favorite series and game ever. I hope you enjoy!

I, sadly, do not own Legend of Zelda nor any of the characters therein. *tear

Chapter 1: The Kokiri

A small boy shivers on a cot that barely fits him from his head to his feet. A window beside him is open to show the thick trunks and branches of a deep forest nearby. A cool breeze passes through the window and it seems as though he reacts to the chill, but it is not the cold that makes this boy shiver. A dark and powerful man races through his dreams.

My sleep is very rudely interrupted by a small voice from above my head. I sigh and try to roll back over to sleep, but the voice insists.

"Can Hyrule really depend on such a lazy boy?!" The voice squeaks out in rage.

Since sprites and small spirits sometimes wander into our homes we Kokiri have learned that the only way to get them to leave is to politely ask, I sit up on the edge of my cot. I rub my eyes and blearily look up to see a small bit of white light floating above my head. A fairy? I can't even concentrate on what the thing was saying but I manage to catch its -or her- name. Navi was sent to me by the Great Deku Tree. Do I finally have a fairy?

"The Great Deku Tree sent me to see you, so let's get going right now!" Navi insists and even goes behind me to nudge me forward off the cot. I don't see that I have any other choice so I get up and leave my small tree house. Out on the balcony I see Saria come running down the path yelling for me. I jump down the ladder as quick as I can. I'm always glad to see my friend.

Saria gasps when she sees the fairy above my head, "Wow, a fairy! A fairy finally came to you!"

"She just showed up. Navi, meet my friend Saria. Saria, the Great Deku Tree sent Navi to come get me. I guess he needs something real bad to send a fairy for me!" That may be the most I've ever said to Saria and I blush. Navi waves a friendly hello and Saria grins back before turning to me.

"Well, it's an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree. But don't just stand here; get going! You don't want to keep him waiting." Saria grins at me as I run off with Navi trailing behind to the eastern end of the woods where the Deku Tree stands. Sadly, Mido is at the mouth of the tunnel that leads to the Deku Tree. I was hoping to avoid him today. But I hop over the water onto the little islands surrounding the entrance to the Deku Tree's tunnel anyway.

Mido starts yelling as soon as I get close, "Hey, you! Mr. No-Fairy! What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!"

"Not that it's any of your beeswax, Mido, but the Great Deku Tree summoned me AND he sent me a fairy to boot!" I stick my tongue out at him and mimick his crossed arms, 'I mean business' stance. As if he'd know anything about being a man. Ha!

"What?! You've got a fairy?! Say what? The Great Deku Tree _actually_ summoned you? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" He yells by the end of his sentence and I bet the whole village can hear him. Navi flinches and hides in my hat while Mido is yelling.

"Yep, he asked for me and only me." I am trying to drop the hint for the goofball to move, but he has other plans.

"Why would he summon you and not the great Mido?" He whines pouting and tapping his foot, "This isn't funny…"

"C'mon Mido, I don't know why not but I'm sure you can figure it out with all your brains…somewhere else." I barely keep from laughing out loud when he says "great" Mido, but I will punch him if he doesn't move.

But he keeps whining, "I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet! You need at least a sword and shield if you're even going to _think_ about helping the Great Deku Tree with anything." Navi figures it is safe and comes out of my hat and sits on my shoulder.

I can't hold out much longer. "You don't have any gear either!" I yell at the top of my lungs. The fairy squeaks again and darts back into my hat.

He's still tapping his foot and barely notices my screaming. "What? You're right—I don't have my equipment ready, but if you want to get through you're gonna need a sword and shield. Sheesh!" Apparently he is done with me since he goes back into his 'I'm big and bad' stance with his hands on his hips.

I sigh and turn around to look at the village as Navi pops back out of my hat. "Where in the world am I supposed to find a sword and shield?" I ask her.

"Maybe check the shop and see if you could find them there," she suggests from above my head. It is a little hop or two over to the base of the old tree that makes up the shop but I miss the second island and splash right into the water.

"Ack!" The water goes right over my head and I scramble to the surface and onto the grass as fast as I can, but I swear I hear a snicker from behind me. When I look back Mido is straight-faced as ever. "I'm glad I wasn't in your hat," is all Navi says.

I sigh again and slog my way into the shop. Inside the shop I talk to the owner but he doesn't have a sword and the shield is forty rupees! I run back outside and spend the next hour running around the village searching for rupees. I search through the grass, behind houses, and I even brave a run into Mido's house to snatch a blue rupee. Finally I get back to the shop and buy the shield. I sling it onto my back and attach it to my shoulder strap. Now what?

I leave the shop and run as fast as I can to the Know-It-All Brothers' house with Navi trailing behind me. I hop across the paving stones in front of the waterfall and wave to the girl standing in front of the tall grass as I sprint past. She gawks at me and Navi as I bolt past but finally waves back to me and smiles. I pass her twin as I run up the hill to the Brothers' house. I wander in and talk to all three brothers but I don't find out anything interesting.

The only other place I know to look is right beside the Brothers' house, the Forest Training Center. If there is one place to look for a sword it's here. I wander through the maze of fences but don't find a sword in any of the corners. Finally I find myself at the very back of the maze next to a stone cliff and at the base of the cliff is the tiny little tunnel.

"Ah-ha!" I say aloud to myself. I may have found it!

"You think this is it?" Navi asks.

"Probably." I reply as I get down on my hands and knees and squeeze my way through the tunnel to the other side. I'm actually surprised my shield doesn't get stuck.

Another maze? The forest sprites and spirits are floating around back here but there are bends in the wall as well as little cubby holes with signs with tips on treasure hunting and safety. I hear an odd rumbling sound and I follow it out of the cubby hole I'm currently in. I take a left and trip over myself trying to stop dead in my tracks.

HUGE boulders are rolling through the maz. How do these things keep going? And what controls them? The only answer I have is one the Kokiri have been using to explain things for years: Magic. I shrug my shoulders and almost knock Navi off of her seat. I apologize to her and watch for a pattern in the boulder's rolling as Navi circles my head in a huff. There's a lot of time between boulders so I figure it's safe to run down through the maze as soon as one passes.

One boulder passes rolling to my right and I run fast as I can behind it. After just ten feet there's a little cubby hole I and jump into at the last second as a boulder rolls by. I'm panting by now but there is nothing here but a blue rupee. I wait again for a boulder to pass and find another cubby hole to my right after I run just a few yards. As soon as I turn the corner I know I've found it.

"Yes!" I whoop as I run up the small hill and open the chest. I can barely reach into it so I have to hop up and drape myself half into the chest to reach the sword. It's as long as my arm and fits perfectly into my hand. I take off my shield and strap the sheath to my back. After that is done I give the thing a practice swing.

"Hyaah!" I yell as I swing the sword out of its sheath and through the air. "Whoops!" I guess it's sharp, because I accidentally cut the sign beside the chest in half. Navi giggles a little as I put the sword back into its sheath under my shield. I follow the boulders back to the cubby hole with the tunnel and find my way back in the Training Center.

I wander back through the maze of fences and down the hill to the main part of the village. I take my time since I really don't want to talk to Mido again and Navi definitely senses something is wrong.

"C'mon Link, you're gonna face a lot worse things than Mido if you're thinking about helping the Deku Tree." Navi floats in front of my face with her arms crossed and her blue eyebrows are raised halfway up her forehead.

"Okay, but if he gives me any more trouble I'll…I'll…" I don't say what I'll do because we've been walking towards the water around the tunnel this whole time.

"So, you going swimming again or are we hopping this thing?" Navi grins evilly and zips out of reach when I swat at her. In answer to her question I hop over to where Mido is standing.

"Er, Mido, I have my gear ready." I mumble, not really wanting to talk to the oaf.

He leans toward me and says "Eh, what's that?" I turn to show him my sword and shield. He sees the shield first. "Oh, you have a Deku Shield. And what's THAT?! Is that the Kokiri Sword?!" I shrug. I didn't know it had a name.

"GOOD GRIEF!" Mido yells, tapping his foot again. "Well, even with all that stuff you're still a wimp, huh? I'll never accept you as one of us!"

I wince and watch him wander off grumbling about the Deku Tree and Saria. Mido's opinion shouldn't really matter to me, but the words still hurt. I do my best to keep my temper and succeed by running down the tunnel now that Mido is out of my way.

The tunnel is pretty smooth going until halfway through when all of a sudden huge plants burst out of the ground. I panic and pull my sword out and hack at anything that moves. Soon, the horrible clacking noise is gone and I collect the stems that seem to be the only part left. They might come in handy.

I finally see the Deku Tree for the first time in a while and immediately bow to show my respect. The Great Tree is huge, even bigger than all of the trees that the Kokiri's houses put together. He has a kind, wise face but seems to be worried about something right now. Navi floats up to greet Him.

"Great Deku Tree…I'm back!" She bobs up and down smiling.

"Oh…Navi…Thou hast returned…Link…Welcome…" The Deku Tree talks very slowly so listening to Him is almost like watching a plant grow. It takes a long time.

"Please listen carefully to what I am about to tell thee…Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares…" I nod. I don't think I could talk right now even if Mido were poking fun at me.

The Great Tree continues. "As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it…Verily, thou hast felt it…" I press my lips together and try to concentrate on what He's saying but the Deku Tree uses big words. I do understand the part about the nightmares and why they're happening to me. I nod again in answer to His question.

"Link…The time has come to test thy courage…" My eyes widen. Test? What's a test? And do I have what he calls courage?

"I have been cursed…" I gasp and my eyes widen. "I need thee to break the curse with thy wisdom and courage."

I finally find my voice again. "Sir, I will do whatever you ask me to do, but what is courage? And where do I find it?"

The Deku Tree rumbles a bit and I think he might be laughing. "Thou will find it as you seek."

"Okay, then I'll look until I find Courage and help you break your curse." I nod to Navi and she nods back.

The Great Deku Tree starts to do something strange. He…opens his mouth? Inside is all black and an earthy and slightly musty smell comes out.

"Then enter, brave Link, and thou too, Navi…" Here the Deku Tree pauses again and this time it's almost like he sighs. "Navi the fairy…Thou must aid Link. And Link…when Navi speaks listen well to her words of wisdom…"

I bow again and run into the Great Deku Tree's mouth before I chicken out and run back to the village. Navi follows close behind me, providing light in the dark places.

A/N: Please let me know what you think and if you'd like more :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter, no reviews yet but I'm gonna keep on writing!

Disclaimer- I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters within. Only Link's voice is my own creation.

Chapter 2: Inside The Deku Tree

Inside is huge! I stand in the middle next to a pit covered in webs and turn in a slow circle with my mouth hanging open. I can see two levels above me from where I'm standing. There are more of those stick monsters that clack their awful mouths at me as I run past to find out a way to climb up the tree.

"There!" I yell for Navi, who is turning slow circles over my head helping me look. A ladder is propped up to the left of the Deku Tree's open mouth. I climb up, and barely miss getting chomped by the weird mouth monsters. The way isn't hard and with a couple of hops I find a big chest.

A really old piece of paper is inside and I pull it out by one corner. At the confused expression on my face Navi giggles and explains that it's something called a "map" and shows me where I am and where I need to go.

"Sounds useful." I say as I roll it up and stick it in my belt.

"Very." Says Navi, suddenly serious.

"So should I go up the vines or…" I look around and spot a door further up the ledge. "Oh! That looks promising." I take off running and Navi trails behind me. I open the door after Navi explains it to me and walk in. Suddenly the door slams shut and bars cross it and I can't get back out.

"Navi!" I yelp, "what happened?" She shrugs and points toward the middle of the room. A small green bushy thing pops out of the ground and turns to look at me. It has a face made out of bark, leaves for hair and a huge nose. All of a sudden out of the nose, the bush-face shoots a nut at me.

"What?!" I duck behind my shield and hope it covers me. To my surprise the nut bounces back and hits the little bush. It starts hopping around yelping. The noise gets to be too much and I run over and smack it on the head.

"Ow-ow-ow! Forgive me master! If I give you a tip, will you let me go?" It pleads, its whole little body shaking. I shrug and then nod. The thing looks terrified.

"If you jump off a high cliff, roll when you hit the ground and you won't get hurt from the fall." That sounds suspicious to me but I nod again and the thing continues. It seems to have recovered from its terror somewhat. "I can't guarantee it will work, though, if the cliff is really, really high, hehe!" It hops away laughing to itself as though there were something really funny that I missed.

"Thanks!" I yell as it leaves through the now open door behind me. In front is another door. I go through and find a ravine with another chest on the other side. I can climb up the vines or brave the very unstable-looking rock in the middle. I go for the rock and barely make it before the rock falls into the pit.

After I open the chest I grin at her from ear to ear, "Wow! Navi look, I've never owned a slingshot before!" She grins back as I tuck that into my belt as well. Now I can barely move my arms without hitting something.

"Uh, Navi, any ideas on how to deal with this?" I show her what is happening and she laughs.

"Of course! There's a reason I'm your helper. Here, hand me your little pouch." I take my pouch off my belt and hand it out to her.

"Ok, hold it still…" She then does something really weird. She looks at the pouch really hard, muttering under her breath, and then blows on it. The pouch feels light as if I wasn't even holding it.

"What'd you do Navi?" I ask as I put the pouch back on my belt.

"Oh, fairy stuff," She teases with a grin, "I made it so it can hold any weight and anything you put in shrinks, and anything you pull back out is instantly back to the right size!" She does a little back flip in her excitement, grinning again.

"What do you think?" She flies up into my face so I have to look at her cross-eyed.

"I love it! This will be useful too. Thanks Navi!" I put the map and the slingshot inside as I work my way back through the two doors to the big chest.

"Huh, now I can shoot down these creepy…bug…things." I pull a disgusted face as I aim my new slingshot. The first shot misses.

"Aw, how do I aim this thing?" I ask Navi, pulling back another deku seed.

"See where your thumb is pointing when you hold the slingshot?" She points to the crook of the slingshot. "Aim there." I do and knock down one of the bugs.

"Yes!" A fist pump and the rest of the bugs follow the first.

The wall is easy to climb with all the vines growing all over it. I hop off to the left following the circle of the inside wall. Suddenly a HUGE one of those bugs drops out of the air. I scream as I get knocked back by its creepy legs.

"Ugh, Navi, what is that?!" I get as far away from those horrible legs as possible.

"That's a Big Skulltula, wait for it to expose its belly and smack it with your sword." She flies above it and flashes bright yellow to show me when to swing. I'm not sad to see it go.

Navi guides me through the rest of the puzzles pretty easily, but the scariest part is jumping from so high onto that flimsy spider web to break it. I'm just happy there is water to catch me at the bottom.

Finally I find the room that I guess the curse is coming from. It's big and has lots of room for a curse to hide. I look everywhere but I don't see anything useful. Finally I look up. That is a mistake.

"Navi?" I point up to the ceiling, my voice a squeak.

"What?" She flutters and looks where I'm pointing. "That's Queen Gohma!"

The biggest spider I've ever seen in my life drops from the ceiling. I yelp and back up toward the door, but it is shut.

"Navi, any ideas?" I pull out my slingshot and load a seed as the monster walks towards me.

"Well, that is a good start. Maybe shoot its eye?" She hides in my hat.

"Great, you're a lot of help!" I roll back again and loose a seed. I hit it right in the eye and it lies there stunned.

"Sword!" Yelps Navi from my hat.

"Right on it." I start swinging at the thing's eye and suddenly it retreats and starts walking towards the wall, glaring at me.

"Oh, now what?" I load another seed and keep my eyes on the monster.

"Just keep hitting the thing in the eye. It'll fall." Navi finally ventures out of my hat.

"It's too dark up there, will you help me out?" I squint trying to see the spider that has made its way to the ceiling.

"Sure thing." Navi takes off toward the ceiling and turns on her yellow glow.

"Thanks!" I shout as I let loose another seed. The spider drops again and I finish it off with a few swings of my sword.

"Yes!" I shout as the spider burns to nothing. The heart of the monster appears in its place as a blue light glows to my left. I step into the blue light after I collect the heart. Oddly enough I feel stronger and the light carries me up and out of the Deku Tree.

I'm outside the Deku Tree again and I did it, I beat his curse.

"Well done, Link…Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage…" says the Great Deku Tree in his slow way of talking.

"So courage is something inside me?" I thought it was something I could hold.

"Indeed, I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes…" If the Deku Tree had a head I'm sure he would nod.

"I have yet more to tell thee, wouldst thou listen…"

"Of course." I sit cross legged on the grass and Navi sits on my knee.

"Listen carefully…a wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me…This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule… for it is that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods…" The Deku Tree then tells me the beginning of our world. The three goddesses we worship, Din, Nayru, and Farore created our world and gave us the Golden Triforce in their place when they were done.

"Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce…Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend…That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power…Because of that curse, my end is nigh…Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started…"

I jump up. _There's no way_. "I can't do anything?"

"No, I will pass away soon…But do not grieve for me…I have been able to tell you of these important matters…This is Hyrule's final hope…"

"Ok, I'll do what I can…uh, what do I do?"

"Link…Go now to Hyrule Castle…There thou wilt surely meet the Princess of Destiny…Take this stone with thee, the stone that man wanted so much that he cast the curse upon me…"

I hold out my hands and the Great Deku Tree gives me the Kokiri's Emerald. "The future depends upon thee, Link…Thou art courageous…" I grin, I found courage, if the Deku Tree says so.

"Navi the fairy…Help Link to carry out my will…I entreat thee…Navi…Good…Bye…"

"Deku Tree? You ok?" The Great Deku Tree's leaves are falling off and he's turning a funny color.

"He's gone. Let's go to Hyrule Castle, Link." Navi looks at the Deku Tree one more time. "Good-bye…Great Deku Tree…"

I don't talk to anyone on the way out of the village. Some wave but I can't wave back, I'm too sad. The one person who I don't mind talking to stops me on my way out of the forest.

"Oh, you're leaving…" She says. I gasp and turn around.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to leave." I start to explain, but Saria looks so sad.

"I knew that you would leave the forest someday, Link…Because you are different from me and my friends…But that's okay, because we'll be friends forever…won't we?"

"Of course we will!" I try to smile but I can't help but notice the tears in her eyes.

"I want you to have this ocarina…Please take good care of it."

"Oh, it's your Fairy Ocarina! Thank you." I take it and put it in my pouch.

"When you play my ocarina, I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest to visit." She smiles a small smile as I back away.

"Okay, I will. Bye." I can't stay one more second or I'll cry too. So I turn around and run.

No Kokiri has ever left the forest, but I know not that I'm not a Kokiri. Once I'm outside I get stopped again by a huge…bird?

"Hoo hoo, hello there Link. It appears the time has finally come for you to start your adventure!" The bird jerks out its neck and…turns its head upside down.

"You will encounter many hardships ahead…That is your fate. Don't feel discouraged, even during the toughest times!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Bird." He chortles and bobs his head again.

"If you go straight this way, you will see Hyrule Castle and you will meet a princess there…"

"Thank you! This path here?" He nods and spreads his wings.

"All right then. I'll see you around! Hoot hoot hoot ho!" And he flies away.

I finally start across the huge field in front of me. There is a light path that the bird pointed out and I follow it easily.

"Where am I Navi?" I ask, staring around in amazement. I've never seen so much open space.

"This is Hyrule Field, full of monsters, hidden nooks and crannies and it provides access to all the different areas of Hyrule." She states all this in a very official informative voice.

"Monsters huh? I can handle 'em." I strut into the field following the path. The sun starts to set to my left and it gets a little colder. Complete darkness has fallen by the time I can see the gates of the castle. As I get closer the torches are lit and the gate begins to rise.

"Wait! Wait, let me in!" I yell and start running to the gate. I arrive out of breath just as it slams shut.

"Huh, I guess I'll just sleep out here tonight." I sit with my back against a nearby fence and drift off to sleep.

"Link! Link wake up, wake up, wake up!" Navi bounces off my head as I blearily shake the sleep from my eyes.

"Wha- huh?" I stand up and rub my eyes. "What's wrong Navi?"

"Look!" She screeches, pointing to my right.

"Agh! What is that?" I scramble up onto the fence away from the oncoming monster. It looks like a skeleton but it's walking. Walking bones is not what I imagined when Navi mentioned monsters.

"What is that?" I ask again, backing toward the creek.

"A stalchild I think, but I've never actually seen one," says Navi, holding onto my hat quivering.

"Can I kill them?" I draw my sword and shield but my hands are shaking.

"Yeah, they'll just keep coming, but there's not much else you can do." She hides behind my hat again.

Some are bigger than me and some are the same size. I hate killing them knowing that they were kids just like me once, but I finally find a way to get away from them. I stand on the lip of the stone just beside the creek where the drawbridge usually rests. They leave me alone there.

This is how I spend the first night outside the forest, sitting on the edge of the creek, covering my ears to block out the awful clacking of their jaws and bones. Finally, as the moon sets and sun rises, the drawbridge lowers to let in visitors.

A/N: Please read and review. I've made some small changes to the grammar so hopefully it's more readable.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third chapter is here! I'm still having fun with this and I'm gonna keep it going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any or any of the characters. The only thing I own is Link's voice.

Chapter 3: Princess Zelda

My first impression of Castle Town is the hugeness of it. There are buildings lining the walkway into town and I hear music drifting from the market square. The first traders of the day are making their way into the market and I walk with the flow of the people. I try to stay next to the wall to keep from being squished and Navi clings to my hat as we slowly enter the market square.

Music, people, and food are all over the place in the square. I spend a few rupees on some milk and watch some jugglers practicing. There is one girl with bright red hair who catches my attention and waves at me, smiling. I shyly go over to her and I think I hear Navi snicker.

"Hey! Your clothes! They're…different…you're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I come from the Kokiri forest…" I say quietly. She is loud and seems very happy but she's also pretty.

"Ohh…you're a fairy boy from the forest! My name is Malon! My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch."

"Nice to meet you." I look around, "where's your dad?

"Dad went to the castle to deliver some milk, and he hasn't come back yet…" Malon doesn't seem too worried so I guess it's normal.

"I'm sorry, maybe he fell asleep?" I am joking but she seems to think that might happen.

"Hee hee! Maybe!" Malon waves goodbye and grins at me and I can't help but grin back.

I sigh and walk away. Navi flutters out from behind my head.

"She likes you," she simply states.

"Does not!" I swat at Navi and she zips away laughing. I secretly hope Malon does, then I frown thinking of Saria.

There are many other things to see in the market. I try the shooting gallery and actually get a prize. A bigger seed bag should really come in handy. I talk to lots of people since I've never seen so many in one place. I get so distracted that Navi finally gets fed up waiting and bops me on the head.

"Hey! Listen, aren't we supposed to be meeting the Princess?" She puts her tiny hands on her hips and floats in front of my face.

"Oh, yeah, I just need to look…" I trail off because Navi is giving me a look that tells me I really don't need to.

"Oh, ok. I guess we should go." I scarf down the rest of the roll I was eating and head toward the castle in the distance.

After a long road I can see the gates but when I walk toward the gate Mr. Bird pops out of nowhere and stops me again.

"Hey, Link, this way! The princess is inside the castle just ahead. Be careful not to get caught by the guards. Ho ho ho hoot!" He does that odd bobbing head thing again.

"I'll try not to, but is the gate the only way…" I trail off as I see some vines leading up a cliff and I get an idea.

"Well, well—which way are you going to go now? Hoo hoo hoot!"

"I think I'll try the gate first, it's nicer than sneaking." I nod to myself and the bird laughs in a bird-like way. He sort-of coos and gurgles.

"Hoooo. You're a smart kid. Good luck, then. Hoo hoo." And he flies off over the hill.

"Bye!" I say as I wave.

I walk over to the guard. He doesn't pay any attention to me at all until I'm right beside him. Once he notices me, he looks down his nose like I'm a bug.

"Um, hello. Can I see Zelda?" I am not used to talking to adults, even after a day in the market. The guard looks mean too.

"So you say you want to see Princess Zelda, eh?" He growls at me.

"Yes please." I say in a small voice.

"You probably heard about her in town and decided you had to meet her…well…"

"Actually-" The guard cuts me off.

"Go home! Get out of here! The princess would never grant an audience to the likes of you!" He yells and I just turn around and run.

I'm not sure what to do, but when I walk back toward town, Malon is standing right around the corner next to the vines and I remember that I have another option.

"Are you going to the castle, fairy boy? Would you mind finding my dad?" She tilts her head and smiles at me.

"Sure, did you figure out what happened?" She sure seems happy for someone who can't find their dad.

"He must have fallen asleep somewhere like you said. What a thing for an adult to do! Tee hee! Oh, yeah—if you'll look for him, I'll give this to you. I've been incubating this egg very carefully!"

"You don't have to give me anything Malon." But then she hands me this weird egg and tells me it will hatch eventually.

"Thanks, I'll take care of it. See you around!" I put it in my pouch and climb up the vines. After I found the way around the gate it was easy to sneak past the guards. The only part I hated was I had to jump in a creek. That wasn't fun. By the time I make it around the guards it is nighttime and I'm getting sleepy. I find a big man who looks like Malon's dad, asleep. I figure it's safe and fall asleep next to the crates beside him. A few hours later, the cuccoo hatches from the egg and wakes us both with a jolt.

"What in tarnation? Can't a person get a little shut-eye around here?" We both jump up, startled.

"Hello, and who might you be?" He looks down at me.

"I'm Link. Are you the milk seller?"

"Yep, I'm Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. I went to the castle to deliver some milk, but I sat down here to rest, and I guess I fell asleep…"

"Well, I met Malon in town and she said you might be asleep back here." His face changes from sleepy to scared.

"What?! Malon was looking for me? I'm gonna catch it from her now! I messed up bad, leaving Malon behind to wait for me." He looks really scared. Why would he be scared of Malon?

"She's really gonna let me have it!" Talon says goodbye and takes off down the path. He acts weird for an adult.

The only door nearby is locked but I see a little cubby hole I can fit through. After I drag some milk crates around, I can climb up and jump over to the cubby hole. Getting through these guards is very tricky. Usually they march in a pattern but some are very confusing. It takes me half the day just to get to the end of the maze.

I turn a corner into a courtyard thinking there is another puzzle, but then I see Princess Zelda. Her back is facing me, so I walk up to say hello.

"What?! Who?! Who are you?" She turns with a surprised look on her face.

"I'm-" She cuts me off.

"How did you get past the guards? Oh? What's that?" This girl asks a lot of questions.

"It's a-" She cuts me off again and Navi giggles. I glare at Navi as the princess continues.

"A fairy?! Then are you…are you from the forest?" She pauses so I can finally talk.

"Yes, I'm Link, from the forest." I nod.

"Then…then you wouldn't happen to have… the Spiritual Stone of the Forest would you?! That green and shining stone…Do you have it?" She clasps her hands together with a hopeful look.

"Yes, I do." I really couldn't say no to her.

"Just as I thought! I had a dream…in the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule. But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds, and lit up the ground. The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy. I knew this was a prophecy that someone would come from the forest."

"That's me!"

"Yes, I thought you might be the one. Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself! I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What is your name?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Link."

"Link…Strange, it sounds somehow…familiar…" She trails off and I think to myself, _That's cause I already told you my name once._ But I don't say it out loud.

"OK then, Link. I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please keep it a secret from everyone."

I shrug, "OK."

She nods and then picks up right where the Deku Tree left off. The goddesses hid the Triforce in Hyrule. The Triforce has the power to grant the wish of whoever holds it; for good or evil. The Temple of Time was built to protect the Triforce from evil people and is the entrance to the Sacred Realm.

"The entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time. In order to open the door you need all three Spiritual Stones as well as a treasure of the Royal Family; The Ocarina of Time. Did you understand all that?"

"I sure did. But-"

"That's great!" I sigh but she doesn't even notice. "I forgot to tell you, I was spying through this window just now…" Zelda moves over to let me see.

"The other element from my dream…the dark clouds, I believe they symbolize that man in there." I walk up to the window and see a large man in black clothing with red hair kneeling beside some guards.

"Can you see the man with the evil eyes?" Zelda asks and I nod and point him out to Navi.

"That is Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudo. They come from the desert far to the west. He says he's loyal to my father but I don't believe him." The man, Ganondorf, looks over toward the window and I jump back, I recognize the man from my dreams too.

"Zelda!" I yelp.

"What happened? Did he see you?"

"I think so." I say, shaky.

"Don't worry, he doesn't have any idea what we're planning…yet!" She says this like she's planning a party. This girl is weird.

"Have you told anyone else about your dream?" I ask and Zelda turns away and looks at the ground.

"Yes, I told my father about my dream but he didn't believe it was a prophecy, but I can tell that man is evil! He must be after the Triforce and came here to get it! And he wants to conquer Hyrule…no, the entire world!" She turns back to me, her hands clasped again.

"Link…we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please!"

"Sure, I'll help you."

She smiles, giggles, and tilts her head. "Thank you!" Just as quickly she turns serious again.

"I am afraid; I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule. He has such terrifying power. But it's fortunate that you have come. We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce. I will protect the Ocarina of Time, you go find the other two Spiritual Stones! We'll get the Triforce before Ganondorf does and defeat him!"

"Ok! Sounds good to me!"

"One more thing, take this letter. I'm sure it will be helpful to you." She pulls out a pen and paper and starts writing.

"Thanks Zelda!" Wow, I got the Princess's autograph. She may be annoying but she's still the princess. I turn to leave and only make it a few steps before I come face to face with a tall, fierce woman.

"Ack!" I almost bump right into her.

"I am Impa of the Sheikah. I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is exactly as the princess foretold."

"You mean me showing up here?"

"Yes, you are a courageous boy. You are heading out on a big, new adventure, aren't you?" She called me courageous! I guess between the Deku Tree and this fierce Impa woman I am courageous.

"My role in the princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby every since she was a baby. There is a mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefully." Impa plays a slow sweet melody that rings in my ears.

"I promise I won't forget it."

"Good. Now, if the castle soldiers find you, there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle." Impa takes me past all the guards and back out of Castle Town completely. We stand next to the gate and talk.

"You brave lad. We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule. Take a good look at that mountain. That is Death Mountain; home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the foot of Death Mountain, you will find Kakariko Village. That is where I was born and raised."

"Wow, is it as fierce as you?" The question pops out of my mouth before I even think. Oh, I'm an idiot. I look up to see how she took what I said. A smile appears and then disappears and I know I won't die today.

"Yes, it is. You should talk to some of the villagers there before you go up Death Mountain. Remember the song I just taught you. It will be useful on your journey. We're counting on you!"

I turn to say goodbye but she's gone. I shrug at Navi and she shrugs back. I turn back to face Kakariko village and Death Mountain. It's a long way up and I don't have much time if I'm going to help the princess beat Ganondorf. The second part of my journey has started.

A/N: Yay! Dodongo's cavern next chapter or so. It might be a long one, but stay tuned for adventure!


End file.
